The Only Moment We Were Alone
by spyder-m
Summary: Sleep was about the only remaining reprieve that Komuro Takashi could harness among the chaos that has life had been plunged into. A momentary escape from the hysteria, swallowed up by ignorant bliss. Takashi x Saeko


A/N: I wrote this mainly because I want to try and branch out a bit more and write for a few other different fandoms. Not to mention, I really do love this pairing. :) It just another on interpretation on what could have potentially happened between Takashi and Saeko while they were together in the shrine. I'm rating this M, to be on the safe side, as there is sexual content... I don't really think it's that graphic though.

The title for this also comes from the _Explosions in the Sky_ song of the same name, as I've been listening to a lot of them while writing recently.

* * *

The Only Moment We Were Alone

Sleep was about the only remaining reprieve that Komuro Takashi could harness among the chaos that has life had been plunged into. A momentary escape from the hysteria, swallowed up by ignorant bliss.

Yet, given their current circumstances, it was a luxury that he regularly struggled to attain, and one that, in retrospect, he realised he had significantly taken for granted. Had he been blessed with the foresight to anticipate this catastrophe, he never would have overlooked an opportunity to rest. Nor a moment to simply relax, letting all the stress and pressure in his life float away, no matter how briefly it was.

For, the way he lived now, a few hours of slumber could mean the difference between life and death. Back then, with just a few hours of extra rest, maybe he could've been better prepared for what the following day would bring him.

The day when everything came to an end...

.

The world, as far as he knew it, was over.

There was no longer time to relax. There was no way he could simply sit back and allow his troubles to dissolve from his mind, as they literally lurked at every corner, awaiting the moment he let his guard slip. The lives and well-being of these six individuals rested upon his young shoulders. The burden was undoubtedly heavy; however, in a way, it was also comforting.

He knew nothing of what tomorrow would bring, or the day after, for that matter. Their future was unknown; bleak, at best. Every obstacle that presented itself was something that they would have to face head on. They could no longer afford to distract themselves with prospects of a brighter, more hopeful future, or to dwell on their past mistakes. Every ounce of concentration and energy they could muster was devoted to overcoming these obstacles, and ensuring his survival. Their survival.

He took solace, however, in knowing that now, he didn't have to face these obstacles alone.

At seventeen, Takashi no longer had to concern himself with the typical responsibilities of a young man his age. Worries about assignments, entrance exams, and mapping out a future career path were now nothing more than a distant memory to Takashi, as his day to day grind now consisted almost solely of basic, carnal urges and instinct. The fight for survival.

Making it through another day, finding the necessary means with which to survive, securing the safety of those he had been drawn closer to through circumstance. These were the only things that mattered to him now. He now had the responsibility of leading himself and a group of his friends through the hysterical mess that was the world around them.

.

All this considered, it was no surprise that at the moment, sleep alluded him.

Each day he faced, could potentially be his last; a fact that was emphasised clearly by the blood, screams and terror they consisted of. Therefore, he no longer felt the need to hesitate, or second guess himself.

He no longer felt burdened by inhibition. He no longer worried the consequences his actions may carry in the future, for the notion was unlikely to him.

Instead, he had grown accustomed to acting almost solely on impulse.

He recalled taking her hand and breaking off from the rest of the group, knowing well that Hirano and Takagi's mother, would be more than capable of protecting them. He knew the fastest route Takagi's house like the back of his hand; having been there regularly since he was a child. He had seen her falter at the sight of those infected children, mere moments before striking them down. At the time, he hadn't been sure of what had caused her hesistance; as she usually fought so confidently. He had reacted swiftly though, finding in a nearby shrine after emptying the barrel of his gun.

Instinct was how he had survived this far, and what had led him to where he currently was now.

.

Her body wracked with indescribable pleasure beneath his own; twisting and contorting in ways only someone that lithe and agile could.

Her long, powerful legs surrounding his waist; pulling his wanton form against her; their shapeliness was only emphasised by the lace stockings that she had kept on, even in the midst of these most carnal ministrations. Her body, though highly feminine, was deceptively strong; dancing and maneuvering itself in a way not unlike the athleticism she demonstrated when flawlessly wielding her bokken. Gasping harshly, almost struggling to maintain her fluid rhythm, Takashi was simply mesmerized by the vision before him.

Her bountiful breasts swayed hypnotically with each gyration; her bright, full lips tearing open as euphoric cries ripped from the back of the young woman's throat. Her movements appeared fluid and graceful, the skin of her fingertips appeared callous from hours of rigorous training. Hands brushed fervently

The whole experience seemed almost... surreal.

Not only had the entire planet been overrun by an outbreak of undead humans, but he, Kumuro Takashi, was locked fervently in the raw, carnal embrace of one Busujima Saeko.

A young woman who; while he'd only officially met a few days ago at the most; he somehow felt he'd known his entire life. It was odd, in a way. Despite the severely fucked up situation they had all fallen into, Takashi was almost glad that things had worked out the way did. If the world as they knew it hadn't ended, he may have never had the opportunity to get to know the amazing women before him.

He certainly couldn't imagine an alternative situation in which he could have possibly drawn her attention, let alone in such a significant way.

She was his senior, a third year student. The captain of the kendo team; a sword master; a warrior. She was the epitome of phenomenal beauty and power, arguably the most sought after young woman in all of Fujima Academy. She probably could have had any man she wanted.

Yet, for some reason, her heart had chosen his.

He supposed it was thanks to his horrific world that she'd found herself falling for him. After all, before the outbreak, he'd had no motivation, and felt as his life lacked direction. had provided he'd with a platform to demonstrate abilities he hadn't even been aware that he possessed. He'd been offered purpose and discovered skills deep inside himself that he'd never known even existed; leadership, the knowledge that these people admired and depended upon him. It was an invigorating feeling.

His fist clenched tightly in her flowing purple locks; slightly damp from the perspiration of their own bodies; as they pooled wildly around them. They spilled freely over her bare shoulder blades, framing her flushed, gorgeous face. His lips traveled fervently over the glistening planes of her lithe form, looking to mark it, wanting to etch the sensation of their unison deep into her skin. He wanted her to carry a reminder of this exact moment,

For, it was on this night, that she had exposed herself to him, in more ways than one. It was a rare instance in which this proud, highly skilled warrior had allowed herself to experience vulnerability before another.

She revealed a darkness to him, one that Takashi imagined only a select few people knew of. It was this malicious intent inside of her, that made her feel doubt. She had questioned her worth as a person. She expressed an insecurity that her lust for blood, for dominance over others, gave her no right to feel for another person.

Ironically enough, Saeko too felt that she was not deserving of his affection, all because of what tainted her.

In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to reassure her. To tell her just how deserving, like any other girl, she was of love. Yet the worlds failed him. Not entirely sure of how to act, Takashi did the only thing that made sense to him.

He kissed her.

She had openly admitted to her sin, and he had accepted it. He had taken her, for all flaws, all her imperfections, and had shown her the beauty she exuded, in spite of them.

Now, he could feel the pride swelling in the pit of his chest, in knowing that he was the reason that content, satisfied expression overcame her features. In knowing that he was pulling her beyond the brink of ecstasy; in knowing that he was the reason her voice, usually a calm, together tone, even in the most tense of situations, was cracking with each shriek and euphorically induced cry of his name.

In all the time he'd known young woman, he'd never heard her speak in such a way before. He could feel his arousal pulsing at the sound, only adding to the pleasure he could feel burning through his lower extremities from the rhythm of their bodies. Her vision was clouded with lust. Lust for him, and him alone.

He remembered his late friend, Morita, telling him of his extravagantly perverse dream to see her dressed in only an apron and a thong, and chastising him for conjuring up something so unlikely. Takashi wondered what his friend would think if he were to learn not of how he'd gone to live out that fantasy, but just how intimately acquainted he was becoming with a completely; well, almost; naked Busujima Saeko.

He recalled a simpler time when he was younger, and felt that he had his entire life planned out. How he had sworn to marry Rei, his childhood sweetheart. He couldn't help but wonder if; it hadn't been for this outbreak; maybe that would've remained the case.

"Takashi," his name was murmured breathlessly from her supple lips, her cries only encouraging him to increase the rhythm of their bodies.

"Sa-Saeko-san..."

Somehow, however, he had a feeling that things were going to work out for the best.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Please R&R, and who knows, maybe I'll have some more HOTD fics up sometime in the future. I can't say anything for certain at this point though...


End file.
